


give you someone to look up to

by polola



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polola/pseuds/polola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami a hand kink, among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give you someone to look up to

            Taiga has a thing for hands.

            He first noticed it the first time he played basketball, when he saw that with just a tap of his elegant fingers, Tatsuya could do incredible things. Taiga was fascinated. As he grew older, the thought of those calloused and graceful hands became a prominent feature of his jerk-off sessions, and continued to be throughout puberty.

            It never came to fruition, however, and the last touch he received from Tatsuya’s hands was a punch in the face.

             Now, Taiga is in a new country with new people, but he still pays extra attention to people’s hands.  
            He’s still unsure about his new team, but he thinks he can trust them. With each game, he becomes more and more sure that their hands are strong enough to hold him together. Spending so much time with Seirin gives Kagami ample opportunity to observe their hands. He becomes intimately familiar with each detail.

            Kuroko’s hands are dainty and pale. They look soft, but Taiga has learned through high fives that they are rough and hard, built up of blisters over blisters from endless self-practice.

            Coach has tiny little hands. There’s a bump on her ring finger from the way she clutches her pen when she writes data, practice schedules, and school work. It’s amazing, how with such small hands she balances an entire group of high school boys on her palm.

            Hyuuga’s hands are dry and cracked. His fingers are blunt, the nails cut to the quick. When still, they look unremarkable, but when in motion, it’s mesmerizing how he flicks his wrists, the motion running through each joint of his hand before he releases the ball into the air with a push from the pads of his fingers.

            Izuki has clever hands. They’re quick, like his humor (but infinitely more bearable). His nails always seem to grow too quickly. His hands are beautiful, even more so when his nimble fingers make the switch from a dribble to a play, pulling the strings as a point guard should.

            Mitobe’s hands are reliable. Taiga doesn’t know how he does it, but they always seem to be the right temperature. Warm when Taiga is cold, cool when he is overheated. He feels comforted by every squeeze to the shoulder Mitobe offers.

            Koganei’s hands are interesting. His basketball callouses are still forming, and there are still leftover ones from all of his previous sports. His fingers have an odd curve to them, almost like claws, but it suits him.

            As familiar as all of their hands become, they don’t ignite the feelings that Tatsuya’s hands always did. He writes his hand thing off as just a Tatsuya thing, until he meets _him._

 _Right of Postponement. Vice Claw._ They sounds threatening, and _they are._ Just one of those hands looks like they could crush a skull. But the owner of the hands isn’t very threatening at all. Kiyoshi is kind and… _fatherly_ , and the first time he ruffles his hair, Taiga’s heart pounds heavy in his chest.

            Taiga acts irritated when it happens, but it always feels nice when Kiyoshi gives him a pat on the head. More than nice, really. He wants to know what it would feel like if Kiyoshi cupped Taiga’s cheek in that huge palm, if he slid those long fingers down the line of Taiga’s jaw, if he tilted Taiga’s chin up with a gentle nudge. They’re silly daydreams, but nothing to worry about.

            After the first time he sees Kiyoshi play in a match, Taiga’s daydreams turn to night dreams. Kiyoshi’s warm yet commanding presence makes Taiga feel like boiling liquid is spreading from his belly to the tips of his toes. He feels lightheaded. After they win, when Kiyoshi ruffles his hair, Kagami lets himself lean into the touch.

            “Just like a cat,” Kiyoshi chuckles, and Taiga is glad his face is already red from exertion, because his cheeks are burning.  

            That night, when he washes his cum off of himself in the shower, he realizes that yes, he really does have a hand thing.

                                               

* * *

 

            After the Winter Cup, Taiga’s relationship with Tatsuya is mended, and they tentatively take steps together to make it even stronger than before. He’s overjoyed to have his brother back, but Tatsuya’s hands don’t make his heart jump in his chest anymore. Only Kiyoshi’s seem to do that nowadays.

             Kiyoshi can’t play anymore, but he’s still a part of the team. He comes to almost every practice, missing only when he has physical therapy. It’s clear to everyone that he still hasn’t given up. He isn’t called Ironheart for nothing.

            But the reckless way he played during the Winter Cup probably damaged his knee beyond all repair. And that’s clear to everyone as well. It troubles them all, Riko and Hyuuga especially, and it often leads to explosive fights outside the gym that everyone pretends not to overhear.

            After one of these fights, Taiga stumbles upon Kiyoshi by accident, just leaning against the wall near soda machine. They don’t say anything to each other. Kiyoshi is obviously upset, but his face softens when Taiga presses a sports drink into Kiyoshi’s palm.

            “Uh, senpai?” he says, wishing he was better with words. “Coach and Hyuuga are just worried about you. We all are, but-” he raises his voice when he sees Kiyoshi open his mouth to respond. “But I think you should do what you want. It’s your decision. But it’s your body, too, so take care of it.”

            Kiyoshi doesn’t say anything, so Taiga continues. “I would be happy if you were back on the court with us. But, you know, even if you aren’t, you’re still my teammate. So like, don’t think I’ll stop being your friend or anything just because-”

            He stops when he realizes that Kiyoshi is laughing. He knows he’s clumsy with words, but still, he tried. It kind of pisses him off. That is, until a big hand lands on his head,     mussing up his hair.

            “Sorry, Kagami,” Kiyoshi says, a laugh still in his voice. “It’s just unexpected to hear such corny things from you.” Taiga glares at him, but before he can hurl an insult, the hand in his hair slides down his head to cup the nape of his neck. It’s warm. Taiga shivers.

            “You really are a good kid, you know that, Kagami?” Kiyoshi says, smiling. “Thank you,”

                                             

* * *

 

            That night, when Taiga gets back to his empty apartment, he throws his bag in the corner and flops face down on his bed, the feeling of Kiyoshi’s hand on the back of his neck lingering.

_“ You really are a good kid.”_

            Taiga huffs. He’s not a kid…but when Kiyoshi says it, it’s not bad. His body definitely doesn’t think so. His pants are already tight just from thinking about him.

            He feels pathetic, but he still rolls over, makes quick work of his pants, and slides them down his hips. He reaches over to his nightstand, pumping lotion into his palm. He imagines Kiyoshi holding him. If he held Taiga by the waist, would his hands wrap all the way around?

            “ _Teppei,_ ” he breathes as he wraps his hands around his cock. He’d never call him that to his face but…he’s jealous of the way Coach calls him that. He wants Kiyoshi’s attention on _him_ , not Riko, not Hyuuga, just _Taiga_.

            As Taiga’s moans start to get louder, he pulls his shirt up and bites down on the hem, breathing hard into the fabric. He lets one of his hands dip down beneath his balls, fingers dancing over his entrance lightly. Sinking into his pillows, he pretends it’s Kiyoshi’s warm chest he’s resting on, Kiyoshi’s long fingers pushing inside him, deeper than Taiga’s could ever go. They might even go so deep Taiga would be able to feel it in his stomach, and the thought makes him groan.

            “ _Taiga, so tight,_ ” he hears Kiyoshi grit out, in the raspy way his voice sounds after a run and gun. “ _Taiga, Taiga,_ ” he chants, and even if it’s just imagination, nothing would ever feel as nice as Kiyoshi calling him by name. His cock pulses in his grip. He’s close, he’s really close.

            As he hits his prostate dead on, the words from earlier come into his mind again, unbidden.

            “ _You really are a good kid, you know that, Kagami?”_

 _Only for you_ , Taiga thinks as he fucks himself faster. The shirt falls from his mouth as he gasps for air. _Only for you, Daddy._

            Both of his hands still. What the hell? Daddy? Jesus, he was fucked up. It was bad enough he was already jerking it to the thought of his senpai, but…but…

            “Daddy…” he says experimentally, beginning to move his hands again. “Daddy.” He rolls the word over his tongue.

            He hasn’t seen his own dad in almost two years. Taiga can take care of himself just fine, but it would be nice to let someone else take over, once in a while. For once, to let someone else care for him. To hold him in big, capable hands.

            He grinds against his fingers. He moans that word again, embarrassed, but way too turned on to stop. He knows Kiyoshi is kind of an asshole, and wouldn’t give it to him that easily. So he begs, begs his daddy for more, harder _, please._

            He comes hard, so hard that it’s several minutes before he can move. When he finally does, the shame hits him. He cleans himself up in the shower, and scrubs himself so hard his skin turns red. He swears he’s never gonna do that again, but he knows he’s lying.

            It’s just hard to accept that in addition to the hand thing, he also has a daddy thing, and that makes him want to bury himself in his sheets forever.

                                                

* * *

 

            The next day when he sees Kiyoshi at practice, he is armed with the knowledge that he called him “Daddy” whilst jerking off.

            It’s awkward, but Kiyoshi is as airheaded as he always is. When practice is winding down, Kiyoshi stands close to Taiga to offer some pointers. To distract himself from the urge to run away, he spins a basketball on his finger, letting the steady rotation relax him. It’s so hypnotizing that when Kiyoshi says something else, Taiga doesn’t respond.

            “Kagami?” Kiyoshi calls him back to reality.

            Taiga stops the ball and holds onto it tight. “What, senpai?” Kiyoshi smiles at him.

            “I was just saying, you have pretty nice hands, Kagami!”

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Kagami with everyone.
> 
> paving my way straight to hell
> 
> fic blog: uovos


End file.
